The Final Prophecy
by xshadowxwitchx
Summary: The war of Gaea is finally over, and for once everything is going to be okay... Or is it? There is one more prophecy that the demigods of Camp Half Blood need to overcome, but this time they aren't sure that they can.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Kylee

 **The demonic glow** of the chimera's eyes etched themselves into my mind as it circles me, as if deciding how to prepare me for dinner. Broiled or barbequed? I stand, frozen with fear, armed with only a butter knife. What a better way to celebrate your 13th birthday then to find out that your stepmother is really a bloodthirsty monster, who's life goal is to kill you? Something about this women has always bothered me, ever since dad married her a couple months ago. When I told dad how I feel towards my new "mom" he replied with, "Kylee, your stepmother is perfectly fine. You need a mom. Me marrying Jenna was for the best."

Nice going dad.

He left just this morning, on a business trip. Again. It's always business, and I barely ever see him anymore.I miss him. He married Jenna (A.K.A Echidna, mother of all monsters) thinking that if he did, I might not be so lonely when he is away. Jenna was the cutesy type, with a kind of 1950's look, like the moms that you see on old tv shows like _The Brady Bunch_ or _The Partridge Family._ But her personality was a different story. I remember reading Harry Potter, and Dolores Umbridge, the girly, bitter sweet evil defense against the dark arts teacher tried to take over Hogwarts. Jenna is just like her, except ten times worse. She had this way about her, like, she acts real sweet, but if you took one look in eyes you knew she could pulverize you any second. And instead of Hogwarts, she tried to take over our home. She plastered every wall with pink floral wallpaper. She placed pink cushions everywhere. Pink rugs. Pink tablecloth. Pink poufs. Pink. Pink. Pink.

Going anywhere in our small Minnesota apartment anymore gives me a headache, so I spend most of my time secluded in my room, the only place the pink-nado hadn't hit. But even locked up in there I can't get away from her. When Jenna moved in with us, she brought with her Seus, the world's most terrifying chihuahua. _It never stops yapping_. It seems like no matter how hard I try, I just can't block _her_ out. Over the last month, I have became completely isolated from the rest of the world, coming out of my room as little as possible. My dad left this morning to go to Seattle on business, promising that we would celebrate my birthday as soon as he got back. He's the president of this snack bar company, and I was used to him being away a lot, but this time it was different. I was left home alone for the first time with Jenna, giving her the perfect chance to strike.

I came down to get some breakfast. As I was pouring my cereal, I heard a hissing, rattling voice behind me. "Where is she?" I whipped around so fast that I dropped my bowl of cereal, sending Cheerios and glass splattering across the floor. But I had bigger problems. Standing in front of me, was my stepmother. But from the waist down, she was a _snake._ I backed up, my heart racing. "W-what are you?" I stuttered.

"What am I?" the monster snarled, baring her fangs. "I am Echidna! Mother of all monsters!" My fear turned to confusion.

"Echidna? Like the anteater?"

"UUUHHHH!" Echidna growled. "You're just like that Jackson boy! Why is it that I am always confused with an anteater?" I had absolutely no idea who "that Jackson boy" was, but at the moment I really didn't care. "Now tell me girl," Echidna snarled. "Where is your sister?" Once again, I have absolutely no idea what she is talking about. I'm an only child. I _don't have_ a sister. "Uhhh…" I wasn't sure how to reply. I found my eyes darting around the room, looking for some hidden camera. This _had_ to be a prank. I wanted it to be a prank. But the strong scent of blood wafting from Echidna was definitely real. "I don't have a sister. You've been living with us for a month, I think you should have noticed that by now."

"LIES!" The monster screamed. " _Twins of the mist will unite._ That was the exact line of the prophecy! We _know_ you are one of the twins, but where is the other?"

"Uhh.. I'm sorry. Like I said before, I don't have a sister, and I definitely am not a twin. You must have the wrong girl, so, um, bye? " I said, trying to keep the fear out of my voice. Something about the way she said _we_ bothered me. There were more of these monsters? "I warned you sweetie," Echidna hissed. "But now it looks like there is only one way I can get the truth out of you." She whistled, and Seus came running into the room. "Seusy, attack!" I tried hard not to laugh as Seus barked and growled at me.

"Wow…" I said. "A chihuahua, very terri- OH MY GOD!" I ducked under the table just in time to avoid my head being bitten off. Seus had turned to a hideous monster, part, lion, goat, and dragon, all three heads snapping, radiating one clear message: _kill._ "That… that is _not_ a chihuahua!" I yelped.

"Why… silly dear!" Echidna replied not-so sweetly. "Meet my son, one of the most fearsome monsters to walk the Earth. The Chimera!" The Chimera lashed out at me again. I scrambled out from under the table. I flattened out against the wall and my eyes desperately searched our tiny kitchen for a way to escape. The Chimera was blocking one door, and Echidna was blocking the other. I was cornered. My crazy instincts took over, and I yanked open one of our kitchen drawers and grabbed a butter knife. I charged the monster, slashing wildly.

The monsters were so stunned it took them a minute to realize what was going on before starting to fight back. I managed to slash Echidna's cheek, and steaming, green blood began to flow from the wound. Echidna shrieked in rage. I felt white hot pain flood my knife arm. The knife slipped from my hand and I dropped to my knees, clutching the deep bite wound the Chimera had left on my shoulder. Echidna laughed. "Seus, it looks like it's time to go, after all, no point in staying. Thanks to your poisonous bite, she's already done for. My father will be so proud of us, just another obstacle out of the way, another step closer to his return. " My ex-stepmother slashed my cheek with her long talons. _Ow._ She emerges towards the door, Seus following. I stood up unsteadily, my legs feeling like led, trying to keep my grip on the butter knife and the blood from my slashed up cheek from flowing into my eyes. Maybe I could attack from behind… get rid of this terrible women… monster… stepmother… thing. Hatred filled me. I don't exactly know what Echidna was trying to do, but something told me it wasn't right. _Just another step closer to his return…_ Without warning, the shards of my shattered breakfast bowl shot into the air, supported by what seemed like a cloud of mist, and directed themselves at Echidna and the Chimera. They impaled the mother of all monsters and the Chimera in the back, and the two exploded into yellow dust.

I had absolutely no idea what had just happened. In complete terror and confusion, I remembered the wound in my arm. The pain was blinding now. My vision was blurry and my ears were ringing. I knew I was dying, I could feel my heart slowing by the second as the Chimera's poison made it's way through my circulatory system. The last thing I saw was a boy who looked about my age and a man with eyes covering every visible inch of his body body burst into the kitchen before I crumpled to the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Regan

 **The girl collapsed.** Argus lunged and caught her just before she hit the floor. He looked up at me, his eyes filled with concern. And when I say eyes, I mean like, all of the two-hundred eyes covering his body. I ran over and kneeled down next to him as Argus gently laid the girl down on the floor. She did _not_ look to good. She had a deep cut on her cheek, blood streaming down her face. She also had two deep puncture wounds in her arm. As I examined them closer, I realized with in shock that they were a Chimera bite.

"Oh, no." I mumbled. "No no no no no." I was chosen to go with Argus to collect the girl because I am one of the most skilled healers of the Apollo cabin. But this was the one thing I couldn't heal. I easily stopped the flow of blood from her cheek, but she was becoming unnaturally pale, and her breathing was shallow. I knew we didn't have much time. I turned to Argus. "How fast do you think you can get us back to camp?"

I've always hated horseback riding. I hate riding pegasi even more. Now I'm zooming at a bajillion miles per hour through the sky on a pegasus, not only trying to trying to keep myself from falling off, but also the unconscious and dying form of the demigod I was supposed to save. I cursed myself for never learning how to cure a Chimera bite. I racked my brain for any possible solution that could at least slow the poison from reaching her heart before we get to camp. Finally, I remembered something Will Solace, my cabin's leader, said about Chimera poison. _Whatever you do, keep the victim awake, the less conscious the mind is, the faster the poison reaches the heart._ I stared down at the very unconscious form laying in my arms pitifully. _Oops._ Panicking, unsure of what else to do, I shook the girl awake as gently as I could. She groaned and began to stir. Finally, her eyes opened.

"What-?" her voice was raspy, and she was shaking so hard it shook _me_. She began to take notice of her surroundings. Flying on a pegasus driven by a man with eyes covering his body. Completely normal. She started to scream, but I cut her off. "Save your strength." She was pretty, but not, you know, I just ran through a field of makeup pretty. It was natural beauty. Her long golden hair fell down to her waist. Her eyes were dark, like, almost _black_ dark. With a start, I realized I was staring. I broke my gaze. "Er, Argus, how long until we get to camp?" He nodded with his head down. Argus doesn't talk. There are rumors that it's because he has a eye on his tongue… I follow his gesture and see Camp Half-Blood right below us. With it's cabin's aligned so they were forming an omega in the center of the camp, the big house,the dining pavilion, the endless strawberry fields basking in the summer sun. This place was the only home I've ever had as long as I can remember. I came here when I was five, after my family was killed by the monsters… I try not to think about that.

I remembered the task at hand, and turned back to the girl, who was still frozen in terror. "Where… who-?" she stuttered. I tried to comfort her as best as I could. I was new once to, and I knew what it was like, and how scary it felt. "It's okay, you're safe with us." It was a horrible answer, but I didn't know what else to say. That was a job for Chiron.

The pegasus started descending towards the ground. I held the girl in my arms as we dropped. She could barely sit up without support. The pegasus touched down, sending a jolt up my spine. Ugh, the joy's of riding a pegasus. A group of campers ran over to us, cheering. They died down almost automatically when they saw the girl. For a second, everybody was silent, staring in shock at the half-conscious figure in my arms. Finally somebody in the crowd yelled, "What are we standing around for? Somebody get Chiron!" Travis and Connor Stoll from the Hermes cabin took off running to the Big House as I helped get the girl off of the pegasus and get off myself. Argus galloped away on the winged horse, probably taking it back to the stables. The girl leaned on me as we waited. The crowd was still there, staring at us. I felt terrible. It was my fault that the girl ended up like this. Chiron had given me the task of getting her to camp safely and I failed. If we had just been a little sooner maybe we could of stopped the Chimera and the girl wouldn't have gotten bitten. Nobody has ever fought the mother of all monsters alone before. Except for maybe Percy Jackson.

But he had been at camp for a little while before he had went on his first quest, and he had at least _some_ training. This girl doesn't even know she's a demigod yet. I still can't think how she had managed to kill the monsters. I didn't see what happened, I had only arrived in time to see her standing there in shock, a butter knife in her hand, before she lost consciousness. An image I will never forget. I was so absorbed in my own thoughts, I didn't notice the Stoll brothers running back into the field, Chiron galloping after them. Chiron the centaur, a horse from the waist down, was the activities director here at Camp Half Blood, but myself and most people here at camp look up to him as our leader. The real camp director, Mr. D (A.K.A. Dionysus), could probably care less about his position. He is only here because Zeus gave it to him as a punishment for chasing after a woodland nymph. The crowd of campers parted as Chiron trotted over to the girl and I.

His face paled as he examined the girl's arm. "Chimera bite?" he asked. I nodded my head and stared at my shoes. Finally, I couldn't take the guilt any more. "Sir, I'm sorry, If I had been there sooner-" Chiron put his hand out, not taking his eyes off the girl's wound. "It's alright child." he said warmly. "There is nothing you would have been able to do to prevent it." I looked at the girl again, who had slipped back into unconsciousness. I hadn't even met her yet, but I could already sense bravery radiating from her. "I think I can save her," Chiron said. "But there is little time. We must hurry." He gestured for some tree nymphs to come over and take the girl from me. I hesitated. I don't even know her name yet, but I felt protective over the girl who killed the mother of monsters single handedly. I had failed to protect her once, and I don't want it to happen again.

But she was dying, and she needed to be healed, fast. I handed the girl over, and watched as the nymphs carried her away, following Chiron to the big house.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Kylee

 **My dream wasn't** really much of a dream. It was more like some type of vision. I was standing in a cave filled with monsters, who were surrounding something on the tavern floor. I stood frozen with fear as a monster, a cyclops with one blood-red eye in the center of his forehead, walked over to me. He didn't seem to notice I was there. In fact, he walked right through me. I relaxed a little. _Okay, so this is just a dream. I'm not really here,_ I thought. _Cool._ I walked over to where the crowd of monsters were standing, trying to get a closer look at what they were gawking at. Whatever it was, they seemed to be yelling at it. "C'mon _oracle_ ," one jeered. "Tell us what it means!" All the other monsters yelled in agreement. "AAARRRGGGHHH!"

When I finally saw what all the commotion was about, I gasped in horror. A girl who looked about eighteen, with long, frizzy red hair, was standing in the center of the crowd. She wore a tattered white t-shirt and jeans. She was covered in multiple bruises and cuts, and was bleeding badly from a deep wound in her leg. Her expression was brave, but her eyes were wide and full of fear. She spoke to the giants in such a harsh tone she could have scared away professional wrestlers. "As I said before," she growled. "I only _tell_ prophecies, I don't _interpret_ them. I bet if you all weren't so _stupid_ you would have picked that up the first time I told you." It took the monsters a minute to register what she had just said. I was in both shock and admiration of the girl. I wish I was that brave, if I were ever put in a situation like she was in I would probably just curl up in a ball on the floor. A woman with snakes for hair and tusks like an elephant's sprouting from the corners of her mouth emerged forward, apparently the first to get the message. The monster raked her talons across the girl's chest. She doubled over in pain. "NO!" I screamed. I ran over to the girl, wanting to help her, but I just ran right through her as if I were made of vapor. The monsters were still oblivious to my presence. The cyclopes grunted in frustration. "You!" he bellowed, pointing to a horrible monster, who seemed to be made of different parts of animals, with large fangs and… a cheerleader's outfit? "Kelli! Recite the prophecy!" The monster named Kelli's mouth opened, and ancient words began flowing from it.

" _Vengeance will hit mount Olympus with flames,_

 _four half bloods will play in the sky lord's games,_

 _twins of the mist will unite,_

 _son of Apollo will ignite,_

 _daughter of the sea learns her power,_

 _and they will watch as Olympus becomes a crumbling tower."_

I wanted to learn more, to figure out what all this means. But as soon as the prophecy left the monster Kelli's lips, the cave began dissolving around me. I woke up to a pain like fire, searing through my heart.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Kylee

 **I gasped in pain.** I closed my eyes, taking deep shuddery breaths and trying to calm my senses. _Okay,_ I thought. _Something bad happened. Our apartment exploded. I was knocked out, I had a crazy dream where my step mother and her dog turned into blood thirsty monsters, and I was abducted by some kid and a dude with eyes covering his body and we flew to some crazy summer camp on a magical pegasus where I completely blacked out and had another crazy dream inside my already crazy dream. I am now at the hospital._

I forced myself to open my eyes. My chest throbbed, but I was alive. Good. I was lying in some sort of cot, in what looked like an infirmary. More of these cots lined the walls, filled with injured kids of all ages, and more kids, all in orange t-shirts, giving them medicine and changing their bandages. But what really grabbed my attention were these greenish elf people running around tending to them, and not to mention some people who were goat from the waist down doing the same. _It wasn't a dream._ The thought echoed through my mind. I was part curious, part downright terrified.

"So, she finally wakes up." I had been so lost in thought, I hadn't noticed a boy was standing at the end of my cot. No, not _a_ boy. _The_ boy. It was the boy who was on the pegasus earlier, who had taken me from our apartment. He looked around fourteen, and was really tall and lanky, with messy blonde hair and blue eyes glinting with the unmistakable look of mischievousness. His jeans were tattered, as if he wore them while climbing a rock wall that spewed lava. His orange t-shirt was tattered as well, but you could just barely make out the words. _Camp Half-Blood._ He studied me curiously, as if deciding if I was worth keeping. I tried to sit up, but when I did the burning, fiery feeling revived in my heart, forcing me to lie back down. The kid must of noticed my pain, because he spoke again. "You were near dead by the time we got you to camp. If it weren't for Chiron's healing… Let's just say you were lucky to survive." I wanted to say something like _thank you for saving me,_ but instead I said, "Who the _heck_ are _you_!?" He smirked and held out a hand for me to shake.

"Regan Thomson. Pleased to meet your acquaintance m'lady, but may I ask, _who the heck are you_?" Even though the joke was really stupid, I had to smile when he did a terrible imitation of my voice. He was annoying in a cute way. I gave myself a mental slap in the face. _This is no time to be crushing on a guy!_ The voice in my mind roared.

I shook his hand, or at least tried to. My hand was limp in his. "Kylee O'Malley." I found myself staring at an elf person as she wrapped bandages around the leg of a girl who looked no older than seven _._ What kind of place was this? Regan seemed to have read my thoughts. "Its okay, it'll take a little getting used to, but eventually this place will start to feel like… home. Believe me, I'd know. I've been through it to-" he hesitated, as if recalling a bad memory. "all of it." I was speechless. What did he mean, it would start to feel like home? What happened to my _real_ home? Part of me wanted to hop on that flying magical pegasus and get as far as I could away from this place. But the other part of me was crazy excited. I mean, a magical camp? It's just like Harry Potter, how cool is that? I decided to go with the crazy excited part of me, partly out of instinct, and partly because I can barely shake someone's hand, so I guess that rules out flying away on a winged horse. We stared at each other in silence for a while, before Regan stood up. "I better go tell Chiron you're awake, he'll need to make sure that his magic worked properly before you're back on your feet."

"I'll come with you." I said, slowly pulling myself up. He pushed me back down. "Uhh, did you not hear what I just said? _Chiron will need to make sure his magic worked properly before you're back on your feet._ Now stay." He commanded, as if I were a dog. I sat straight back up, and got off of the cot. Surprisingly, the pain in my chest had dulled to a weird numbing sensation.

"Thanks for the offer," I told Regan. "But I'd like to have a talk with this _Chiron_." And with that, I made my way to the door, leaving the kid stumbling after me, rolling his eyes and muttering to himself.


End file.
